


Spark(itt)y and the gift of dead critters

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Crack, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: When Sparky Speirs reminds me of a (hell)cat bringing dead preys as (romantic) gifts 😂.





	Spark(itt)y and the gift of dead critters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Evening the Score](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409737) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 



Rrrrmawww?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^___^
> 
> I've decided to post some of my artworks here, at least the ones inspired by some of the wonderful writers on AO3.
> 
> I am more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works : http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
